2k3 & 2k12: Future In Trouble
by Marialine
Summary: When the 2k12 turtles, E. Mikey and Multi rush of to 2105 in the 2k3 dimension to solve a crisis, they encounter some distractions that might interfere with their mission...


**Yay! Another 2k3 and 2k12 crossover! With some of my OC inserts of TMNT 2012 AU inserts. This time, going fast forward! No Yaoi ships this time...I hope. Nope! No promises! _#YAOI4EVER!_**

 _2k3 Leonardo- Leonardo, 2k12 Leonardo- Hamato Leonardo/Leo_

 _2k3 Raphael- Raphael, 2k12 Raphael- Hamato Raphael/Raph_

 _2k3 Donatello- Donatello/Don, 2k12 Donatello- Hamato Donatello/Donnie_

 _2k3 Michelangelo- Michelangelo/Mike, 2k12 Michelangelo- Hamato Michelangelo/Mikey_

 **BTW, 2k3 is obviously in Season 6 while 2k12 is in Season 4. ENJOY!**

* * *

In the 2k12 Universe...

" YAHOO!"

Hamato Michelangelo hopped on every rooftop happily, doing flips and tricks. Elemental Michelangelo groaned from a roof at his younger counterpart's _'enthusiasm'_ as he used a magical holo-scanner from his hand to scan the area.

" Can you keep it down, Reg. Mikey?!" he growled, trying to focus on what he was doing, or at least trying to do." I can't do this multiversal scan if you blow our cover! What do you want to do? Alert the Super Shredder and his goons and let them kill us in the spot?!"

Mikey got confused and stopped before going over to his older counterpart." Excuse me, us? Kill _us_ in the spot?"

" Oh, I'm sorry." E. Mikey rolled his eyes." Kill _you_ in the spot. And I'm not carrying your leftover shell back to the lair,"

Mikey pouted." You're no fun,"

" Reg. Mikey, you came out here with me on my mission to keep watch. Not to have fun. So don't blame me if you're not getting any,"

" Fine." Mikey groaned." Why are you doing this anyway?"

" I need to make sure that there's not multiversal problem in the area in the past, present or future. I can't get a good signal from inside the lair so I decided to go out to have a better scan,"

" And what will happen if there is a multiversal _problemo_?"

" If there is, I will have to go to the said universe and dimension to solve it,"

Mikey gasped, his eyes widening." You get to go to other dimensions?! Can me and my brothers go too?! Can we?!"

" What do you think this is; an amusement park?!" E. Mikey growled." There are dangerous dimensions that could also be in danger so business is business! Stay out of it!"

" Oh, please?! Pretty please?!" Mikey let out his puppy eyes before talking like a baby." We pwomise we not get in your way! Pwetty, pwetty please?!"

E. Mikey rolled his eyes." Ugh, fine! But only when the problem would take time to process and find! _And_ if the dimension is safe!"

" YAHOO!" Mikey jumped for joy.

 _'As if that would ever happen.'_ E. Mikey grinned to himself. _'A multiversal dimension problem is usually easy to process and find! There's no way that...'_

 _RING! RING! RING!_

The ringing caught both turtles' attention, making them turn to the holo-screen, which was blinking red with yellow letters in capital, saying; DANGER!.

" Dude, what's going on?" Mikey asked, curious and worried.

" I don't know," E. Mikey replied, taking out a holo-keyboard to process the scans." but I'm going to find out. I mean, it's pretty rare for the holo-scan to sense red danger. Wonder where it's coming from..."

He pressed some of the buttons and a smaller holo-screen appeared, showing the results of the scans. Mikey leaned close to his counterpart to take a look.

" 3rd Earth of Universe 2003? Year 2105 in Manhattan?" the young orange clad turtle was confused." What are those things, bruh?"

" The where and when of the danger, that's what." the elemental turtle pressed some more buttons to get a closer and clearer look on the results." Hmm, O'Neil Tech...Cody Jones...Moon Base Bishop..."

Mikey was really confused." Uh, what? Where's O'Neil Tech? Who's Cody Jones? And what's Moon Base Bishop?"

E. Mikey turned to him." O'Neil Tech is in the dimension where the danger is happening. Cody Jones is gonna be one of the victims of the danger. And Moon Base Bishop is one of the places where the danger will make itself even more dangerous than it already is! But, unfortunately for me..."

He looked back down at the results before continuing," Base on the readings I'm seeing here, the problem isn't a problem for that dimension yet but it will start to grow and when it does, we'll be ready for it,"

" Excuse me, we?!" Mikey got excited." That means, me and my bros are going too?!"

" Yeah and so is Multi. This is a huge situation so we'll need his help too. Just remember that we're there for a problem. Not fun and games,"

Mikey nodded before enthusiastically grabbing his T-Phone from his belt and contacting his brothers about the big and dangerous news. E. Mikey sighed as he watched his counterpart then he looked back down at the results. Once he was done, Mikey turned to the elemental turtle.

" Uh, you okay, E. Mikey-dude?" he asked.

" This isn't good." he said." If these readings are correct then if we don't stop this uprising threat, we have to say bye-bye to the whole multiverse. Forever."

Mikey was taken back." What?!"

" That's why we have to go. Head back to the lair and tell the others to pack their stuff while I'll go get Multi. Who knows how long will be in the other dimension..."

" O-Okay, if you say so..." Mikey ran off as fast as he could.

E. Mikey made the holo-screen vanish and took out his T-Phone to contact Multi.

" Hello?" his half-multi monster counterpart asked from the other end.

" Hey, Multi." E. Mikey replied." It's E. Mikey,"

" Oh, hey, E. Mikey. What's up, bestie?"

" Something huge so you gotta pack up your stuff,"

" Why? Where're we going?"

E. Mikey sighed with an angry groan. _'What's with the damn questions, Multi?!"_

 _" We're going to another dimension."_


End file.
